Shades of Gray
by qwert
Summary: Hermione is going though an, interesting situation. She is currently dating Draco, but will it stay that way? This was for a challenge... please read it and review!
1. The Beginning

AN: This is from a challenge by someone on a different website. It meets all the criteria, or it will after I have all three chapters uploaded.

Please R/R! Thank you!

In order for my story to truly begin, I must give you some background information. My name is Hermione Granger. I am a seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am also Head Girl.

The Head Boy is none other than Draco Malfoy. He used to be my worst enemy; I despised and loathed him to no end. However, things changed. He is now my boyfriend.

You may be wondering how this happened. I will tell you.

During the summer after our fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter, one of my two best friends, met up with the most evil living creature in the world, again. Harry had been on his way to Ron Weasley's house, my other best friend, when Voldemort found him. The duel they had lasted over two days, and Harry came out the victor. He has yet to tell us all the details of those two dreadful days. The only thing I know is that Voldemort had threatened to take away something very important in Harry's life, that threat had given Harry the strength he needed to finish the job and get rid of Voldemort once and for all.

Anyway, Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, was convicted of being a Death Eater. He was sentenced to Azkaban for life. Draco's mother, Narcissa, fled the country in fear. Draco now had to live with his only other living relatives, his mother's brother and his wife. To Draco's horror, they lived as Muggles. His uncle, Gary, had been kicked out of the family tree some time ago when he denounced the evil wizard ways that his family had taken into habit. His wife, Betty, was a born Muggle. They had no children, so they thought it would be wonderful to have Draco come live with them.

Of course, Gary and Betty let him continue going to Hogwarts, how could they not? It was right after Christmas break in sixth year that I noticed a change in Draco. He had stopped tormenting the Muggle-borns, including myself.

It was in early January that I overheard him talking to Goyle and Crabbe, his two loyal cronies.

"Why aren't we making fun of Granger and the other mudbloods?" Goyle stupidly asked.

"Because," Draco said, "I spent half the summer with Muggles, and Christmas break with them too. They aren't all that bad, I noticed. This one guy, he's seventeen. He lives next door to my aunt and uncle. He's kind of interesting. He has a dirt bike. He let my ride it, have you even ridden one of those before? They're awesome. It goes from zero to sixty in five seconds."

"What are you talking about?" Crabbe said, obviously horrified at Draco's comment.

"I'm just saying. Muggle-borns aren't all that different from us purebloods," Draco said casually.

I couldn't believe my ears! Was this really Draco Malfoy, hater of all that is not pureblood?

I talked to Harry and Ron that night, trying to figure out what was going on with Draco.

"Maybe it's because his parents left, and he has to live with Muggles, or at least, with people who live as Muggles," Ron said, while shrugging his shoulders.

Harry added, "I think it's because he has finally realized that wizards and Muggles alike are just humans, they are all people. He never really knew any Muggles before. He didn't really take the time here at Hogwarts to become friendly with any Muggle-borns. His first real does of Muggles were his aunt and uncle, and their neighborhood. I'm guessing he got to know some of them, and he recognized that wizards aren't very different from Muggles, except for that whole magic thing, I mean."

"Hmm," I mused, "Maybe you're right. I mean, it _is_ possible for people to change…"

I still thought it was strange, Draco having a sudden revelation about Muggles and all. But I decided to just go with the flow and see how things progressed.

At the end of the sixth year, the most incredible thing happened.

I was walking down the hallway, on my way to the Great Hall for dinner, when Crabbe and Goyle came up behind me. Crabbe grabbed my pack and threw it against the wall. Goyle aimed his wand at me and gave me a glare. I got scared, because my wand was in the pack that was now more than ten feet away from me.

Goyle was inching towards me and Crabbe was saying, "Do it, do it now!"

But then Goyle and Crabbe both looked up, to a spot behind me, and the color drained from their faces. Goyle slowly backed up, and Crabbe just outright ran. I assumed it was a teacher who was behind me. So I turned around, ready to thank them, and my eyes looked into icy blue ones. It was Draco! He had his wand out, pointing straight at Goyle's chest, and an evil look was in his eye. Then he said to Goyle in a stern voice, "Don't even think about it. Now, get out of here!" He yelled the last bit.

Then he looked at me and said softly, "Are you okay, Hermione?"

I didn't know what to say. Not only had he saved me from Goyle, but he also called me Hermione! I stuttered, "I… I'm, I'm okay… Thanks."

"Anytime," he replied curtly. Then he spun on his heel and headed back to the Great Hall.

I didn't know what to do. I picked up my pack and headed toward the Great Hall. I sat down between Ron and Harry and told them what happened.

Ron spit out his pumpkin juice when I told him. Unfortunately, it was onto Harry. I giggled and then did the spell that cleaned up Harry's face. Harry sighed in gratitude and gave Ron a Look. Ron just shrugged sheepishly and grinned.

Other bizarre behavior by Draco was seen throughout the rest of the school year. He helped out three lost Muggle-born second years, he made a Slytherin apologize to a Hufflepuff when he called her a mudblood, he didn't make any snide remarks to Ron all year, and he also congratulated Harry on capturing the snitch which ended the Quidditch Championship Game, which was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The final score was 210 to 80, Gryffindor.

Over the summer, I got a letter from Draco. It was quite interesting; I almost didn't believe it at first.

It went as follows.

_Hermione,_

_I know that we got off on a wrong start. Well, we were on that wrong start for over six years. But I hope you have noticed that I've changed. I no longer think that purebloods are better than mudbloods Muggle-borns. I hope that we can start anew, and even become friends. I heard through a friend of mine that you are the new Head Girl. I'm the Head Boy, so we will be spending a lot of time together in the future. I want to apologize for everything that I ever did to you in the past. I was immature and a spoiled brat. I hope you can forgive me._

_Love,_

_Draco Malfoy_

The first time I read it, I didn't know what to think. At first, I was certain it was a prank from Ron, but when asked, he said he had no idea about it, and that he swore it wasn't from him. I also asked Harry. He said that it seemed genuine, and that we had witnessed ourselves how Draco had changed.

I agreed with Harry and wrote Draco back.

The letter went as follows.

_Draco,_

_I forgive you for all the terrible things you did to me. I hope you can forgive me for my actions in the past as well. I know we were never friends, but I hope that will change, as you have said, we will be spending a lot of time together, being Head Girl and Head Boy. I have noticed a recent change in your behavior. We have been wondering what caused this. I am glad that you've realized you have been immature and a spoiled brat. I'm not going to sugar coat this, and I'm not going to lie either. You have always been very nasty to everyone whom you deemed "beneath you." I am glad to see that it has stopped. I hope that this current path you are on does not lead you to a dead end, and you decide to take the path you had been on before. I am not trying to reproach you, but I must say what is on my mind. If we are to be friends in any way, then you must prove to me that you have changed._

_From,_

_Hermione_

After rereading that letter, before sending it, I realized that I may have been too harsh. But then I figured that he deserved it, and I sent it as is.

I didn't hear from him again.  
I spent the last week of vacation with the Weasleys and Harry. It was most fun. We went to Diagon Alley the second day I got to the Burrow. I saw Draco in the Quality Quidditch Supplies store. Harry and Ron had dragged me into it, claiming that I just _had_ to see the new broom cleaning kit. I think it was a hint as to what they both wanted for Christmas. I made note of it, then I went over to Draco. Harry and Ron were too absorbed in the kit to notice my absence.

"Hi, Draco," I said softly.

Draco turned around, and I actually saw a smile on his face, not a sneer, not a evil grin, but an actual _smile. "Hi, Hermione," he replied._

"How was your summer?" I asked.

"Good. My aunt and uncle took me to the Himalayas for two weeks. I met some Muggles up there. They showed me how to snowboard. It is a lot harder than it looks," Draco said, laughing at the last bit.

"Yeah, my mom used to snowboard as a teenager. She tried teaching me once, when we went on vacation in the mountains. I decided to stick with skiing though," I said, surprised by how easy it was to talk to Draco.

Draco laughed in response and replied, "So how has your summer been going? I see you came in with Harry and Ron. So you're still all friends, huh?"

"Yeah, we are. My summer has been alright, kind of boring, though. I'm staying with the Weasleys and Harry for the rest of vacation," I said.

"That's nice. My aunt's coworker's son is coming to stay with us for a few weeks. His parents are going to Japan on business. His father sell drills or something," Draco said.

My eyes widened. "I'll be right back," I told him. I then walked over to Harry.

"Harry, what are your aunt and uncle doing?" I asked him.

"They're going to Japan for a big business deal. That is one of the reasons why they let me come with Ron. Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"What about Dudley?" I asked.

"He's staying with a coworker of Vernon's," Harry answered.

I nodded my head, and then said, "Draco's aunt."

"What?!" Harry said incredulously.

"Draco was just telling me that his aunt's coworker's son is going to be staying with them for a few weeks, while his parents are going to Japan on business, drill business!" I whispered. I couldn't believe it. What a small world!

"No way!" Ron exclaimed.

I walked back over to Draco then, leaving Harry and Ron in their stupors.

"What is his name? The son's I mean," I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Uh, Dudley. Yeah, Dudley," he replied after a moment's thinking.

"Interesting," I replied, smiling to myself. I could just imagine Draco and Dudley. It would be very interesting to watch them together. Especially if Draco hadn't really changed.

Draco's uncle came in just then and called Draco over to him.

"Well, I have to go. It was nice chatting, Hermione," Draco replied as he walked out of the shop, whistling.

Harry and Ron jogged over to me then. "Why were you talking to Draco?" Ron asked.

I shrugged and replied, "Just because… he's not so bad, you know."

Harry gave Ron a look and they followed me out the door of the store.

The beginning of the year passed by without much incident. It was the middle of October that the next big thing happened.

I was heading towards Potion class when Draco cut me off. "Can I ask you something, Hermione?" he asked softly.

"Of course," I responded.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he inquired.

This question startled me a bit, but I responded as if it didn't, "Yes, I am. Are you?"

"Yes. I was wondering… would you like to go with me?" Draco looked hopeful.

My mind was reeling, _Why__ is he asking me this? Why does he want to go with me to Hogsmeade? Does he like__ me? I decided to agree, since I could always hex him if it was a joke, "Sure."_

Draco's eyes lit up and he replied eagerly, "Great. I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks, okay?"

"Alright," I replied as we both entered the Potions classroom, Draco holding the door open for me.

Snape gave him a look of contempt, but then started writing on the board.

"Hermione?" Lavender asked.

Hermione put down her journal that she had been writing in.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you almost ready? The ball is going to start in about fifteen minutes!" Lavender said eagerly.

Hermione sighed, "Yes, almost. I just have to finish writing this all down," Hermione said, pointing to her journal and quill.

"It's not like you're going to forget it all! I mean, honestly, Hermione. You got the attention of the two hottest boys at Hogwarts! The first year Ravenclaws won't forget it!" she giggled.

Hermione let herself smile, but then she picked up the quill and started writing again. She said to Lavender, "I'm not writing it down in case I forget what has happened. I'm writing it down because that is what you do with a journal. Plus, I'm going to send this to my mother, so she can know what's been going on."


	2. The Confession

AN: I don't own anything…still… LOL

Hermione continued writing in her journal.

I met Draco at the Three Broomsticks. We had a very nice time. He bought me flowers; it was very sweet. After that afternoon, I promised myself I wouldn't judge someone right away, and I will always remember that people can change.

Anyway, to make a long story short, Draco asked me out again. I accepted.

We were still going out during Christmas break. He had gone to his aunt and uncle's house for vacation. I elected to stay at Hogwarts, to keep Harry and Ron company. Ron had to stay because his parents were visiting Bill for the holiday. Christmas at Hogwarts is extraordinary. I love it.

On Christmas morning, I awoke to a pile of presents on the foot of my bed. I brought them all, still wrapped, to the boys' dormitory, so I could see Harry and Ron. Ron was already putting on the sweater his mother made for him, grumbling how he hates maroon. I laughed as I entered. Ron gave me a look after he pulled the sweater over his head. Harry laughed at that.

We then unwrapped all the presents. Harry and Ron said they both loved their presents from me. They each got that new broom cleaning kit they saw at Quality Quidditch Supplies over summer break. I also got Harry a box of chocolate frogs, and Ron a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

I got this journal from Harry; it is the same color of his eyes, emerald green. It also has a white rose on the front, my favorite flower.

Ron gave me a book, surprise, surprise. It has the history of every famous witch or wizard that went to Hogwarts, I love it.

Harry noticed that I hadn't opened a gift yet, and he looked to see who it was from. His eyes narrowed as he saw the name. Draco. I knew that Harry and Ron hadn't been to pleased when they found out that Draco and I were going out, but I thought he had gotten over it a bit, for my sake. I was actually surprised, because I figured it would be Ron that would still harbor bad feelings toward Draco, not Harry. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. He managed a small smile before tearing open his chocolate frogs and eating one.

I opened the present from Draco. Ron gaped at it. It was a rose made out of glass. The color changed every few seconds. I put it on Harry's bed for a minute, and it rose in the air and hovered just in front of my face. Then it began to revolve slowly. Music began to emit from the glass flower. It was the same tune many music boxes make. It reminded me of my mother's music box that she loved so dearly.

"I've heard of those, they're called 'Musical Roses,' not very creative title, but you get the idea. I heard they cost a fortune!" Ron said incredulously. I looked at him, wondering if it was true. _Would Draco really spend that much on me? I asked myself. Then I grinned, because this proved that Draco actually __liked me, and he wasn't just playing a cruel, evil joke._

Harry eyed the rose with contempt. For some reason, my heart gave a quick flutter. I found this odd, because I hadn't thought of Harry in _that way since I started going out with Draco. True, I had had a crush on Harry since fifth year, but I thought I had gotten over it. I was with Draco now._

That is really where the story starts to take shape. I started remembering all the feelings I used to have for Harry, and how he used to make my insides squirm, and how I got butterflies in my stomach when I was near him. From that day on, I started realizing that my feelings toward Harry might not have disappeared completely, like I had originally thought.

This scared me, because I wasn't supposed to like my best friend when I'm going out with someone, least of all his enemy.

But anyway, I tried to act as if everything was normal, and nobody called me on it, so I figured I was a pretty good actress.

The next major event happened in March. I was outside, by the lake. Draco and I were just lying on the grass, talking. It was unusually warm out. The Gryffindors were having a quidditch practice, and I was watching it. Draco was watching as well, probably trying to gain some inside knowledge of how the team works. I didn't really care though. I was wondering to myself who I would root for in the Quidditch Championship Game if it was down to Gryffindor and Slytherin when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I knew it wasn't Draco, because Draco was lying down on the other side of me. I saw Draco look up and give a sneer. Then I knew it was Harry. I turned around to look at him, and he spoke, "Hermione? Can I talk to you for a minute? I won't be long, I promise."

I looked at Draco and he sighed. I assumed this meant, "Alright, go ahead, I'm leaving." Sure enough, he stood up dramatically and walked away. I noticed Harry gave Draco's back a dirty look. I rolled my eyes behind Harry. I smiled when he turned around.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

He looked into my eyes, and I saw something in those emerald pools. Longing? It seemed to be…

Then he started to speak, "Look, I know you're not going to like what I'm going to say, but I have to say it anyway. It's been on my mind for far too long."

I tilted my head and gave him a confused stare.

He continued after taking a deep, shaky breath, "I… I li, like you… a lot. I'm sorry, but I have for a long time now… a real long time. I know that I shouldn't have told you, because you're going out with Malfoy and all… but I just had to, I had to get it off my chest." Harry's eyes looked pleading, begging for forgiveness.

I didn't know what to say, so I just stared at him; at a complete loss for words.

He nodded his head and slowly walked away, staring intently at the ground the entire time. I couldn't move. Part of me wanted to chase after him, and tell him I like him too. But another part of me told me I was crazy, that I like Draco, not Harry. I didn't know what to do.

Fortunately, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of dinner. I absentmindedly began to walk toward the Great Hall. However, I had just entered the castle when a huge crowd of people suddenly showed up, blocking my way and shouting "Fight, fight!"

I pushed myself through the crowd until I was in front of it. There I saw Draco and Harry, both had their wands out and both were staring murderously at each other. I shivered. Draco was in the middle of yelling at Harry, "—Why did you tell her that?! You know we're going out! You're supposed to be a good guy, Potter! I can't believe I ever trusted you near her!" His voice was horrifyingly furious.

"Malfoy, she was _my_ friend first! I started liking her way back when you were still calling her a Mudblood!" Harry spat out.

I felt dizzy. Draco knows that Harry likes me!

All of a sudden, Draco turned to me. He had a look in his eyes; it was a mixture of anger, sadness, hope, and fear.

"I don't care who was friends with her first, she's _my girlfriend! __Not yours! So get over it and shut the hell up!" Draco yelled angrily._

I noticed that Harry's facial expression changed, at the beginning, it was full of hatred and a little of despair. But now, it was realization and sadness. I felt so bad about it.

"Why do you even care, anyway, Malfoy?! It's not like it makes any difference, you got the girl! You won!" Harry shouted back, with a bit of anguish.

I cringed for some reason when he said that. Draco gave him a nasty look, and then he started to walk toward me. When he got near enough, he kissed me. I didn't really kiss back, nor did I stop it. I was too confused by the whole ordeal. Then, when we stopped kissing, he looked back at Harry and gave him a smug grin and said, "Oh yeah, I _do _got the girl, don't I?" Then, very quickly, Draco pointed his wand at Harry and said a curse. Harry quickly blocked it however, and he sent his own hex toward Draco. Draco dodged it. Then they started dueling some more.

I started crying. Ron and Ginny rushed over to me and consoled me. I was crying into Ron's shoulder when I heard Professor McGonagall's brisk walk and gasp of surprise. Then she shouted, very loudly, "Fifty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin each!" Professor Sprout came bustling over, and with the help of Professor McGonagall, she stopped the dueling boys. I looked up. Professor McGonagall was restraining Harry, who still had his wand out. Professor Sprout was holding onto Draco, who looked like he was ready to kill Harry.

"Stop it, both of you!" I yelled through my tears, and then I ran to my dormitory, skipping dinner.

I was lying on my bed; my body was shaking from the gigantic sobs that escape me. I heard a soft knock on the door. I ignored it, but whoever it was, was very persistent.

"Go away!" I cried out, but it was muffled since I had my pillow over my face.

I suppose whoever it was took this as an invite to come in, because they did.

I sighed and removed the pillow from my face. It was Harry. He came over and sat on the corner of my bed. I sat up and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Look, Mione, I'm really sorry. I didn't know Malfoy was listening when I told you… what I told you…" he said quietly.

I looked up at him, because I had been intensely staring at my bed covers. "It's not your fault," I whispered.

Harry continued, "I want you to know that I know you like Malfoy, er, Draco. I know that I'll just have to sit on the sidelines and watch you from a distance. I know that. So please don't feel sorry for me or anything," He got up, as if to leave.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the bed. I don't know what made me do it.

"Harry…" I quietly said.

He looked at me inquiringly. I took a deep breath and continued, "I had a crush on you in fifth and sixth year… the beginning of seventh as well. I used to wish so hard that you would like me, even half as much as I liked you. Then Draco asked me out. I figured, since you never seemed interested, I might as well go out with Draco, who _was interested. Then, as I got to know him, really __know him, I started liking him." I took another deep breath and carried on, "But lately, I've been realizing that my feelings for you haven't entirely gone away, like I had thought. And I'm just so confused right now."_

Harry smiled a small smile and squeezed my hand, and it was at that point that I realized I had never let go of his hand when I pulled him back.

"Are you serious?"

I turned to my left and gasped. Draco was standing right in the doorway!

Harry groaned. Draco walked over to us, standing right by my bed.

"So, are you serious? You might still like Harry?" Draco said, his voice frighteningly calm.

I nodded, tears threatened to escape my eyes again.

Draco glared at Harry. Then he looked at me and said, "Choose."

I looked from him to Harry, and then back to him.

"Dumbledore told us there is going to be a ball in two weeks. Decide then," he stated coldly, and then he turned on his heel and walked out.

I started crying again, and Harry gave me a small hug before walking out himself.

Just after Harry had closed the door Ginny came rushing through it.

"Hermione! Are you alright? I was going to come sooner, but Ron told me to give you some time alone," Ginny said, patting my back in a friendly fashion.

I nodded slowly, but then burst into tears again.

I told Ginny what happened, including Draco giving me until the ball to decide.

"Dumbledore just told us about the ball. He said it's going to be kind of like a Prom, but I don't know what that is. Formal dresses for girls and tuxes for guys. 5th year and up," she said. I knew this already though, because Professor Dumbledore had told Draco and me, the Head Boy and Girl, this two nights ago.

I nodded. Then I explained what a Prom is to Ginny.

Two days later, I was still confused as to who I liked more, Draco or Harry.

I tried talking to Lavender about it, but she just didn't understand.

"I don't get it, what is so difficult? Just pick. Draco or Harry," Lavender said simply.

"I can't just pick one or the other. It's not just black or white. There are shades of gray mixed in it. You don't understand," I replied.

"So explain it to me," she said softly, trying to fully comprehend the situation from my point of view.

I took a deep breath and tried my best to explain it, "I like both of them. Draco has been very sweet to me. So has Harry. Harry has always stood up for me ever since I've known him. Draco has stood up for me ever since he changed. Harry has always been there for me when I needed him, but so has Draco. I can't just _choose_ one of them… not so easily anyway. There are other factors in it."

Lavender gave me a sympathetic shrug and a little hug, and then she got up. I heard her mouth "Shades of gray" to Parvati, who nodded, as if it made perfect sense, and then she walked off with Lavender.

I sighed, and then Ron came over.

"Hey," Ron said tentatively.

I gave him a half-hearted smile and responded, "Hi, Ron."

"How are you?" he asked.

I sighed in response, but spoke also, "Eh. I just wish this would all go away."

He smiled understandingly.

"Not to bug you about it, but do you know who you're going to choose?" he asked curiously.

I waited a minute before answering, "No. But I think I'm closer. I think I just made a breakthrough."

"What kind of breakthrough?" Ron inquired.

"It's a secret," I whispered into his ear as I stood up and headed for the library.

A week later, I was talking to Ginny again about the whole situation.

"So what is going on with you and Harry and Draco?" Ginny asked casually.

I smiled at her and replied, "Nothing. Neither of them has spoken to me since… that night."

"Oh," was her response. I knew she wanted to know more, so I fed her some more information.

"I'm _almost_ sure I know who I'm going to choose, but I'm not positive. This is really hard. I wish I could just put the Sorting Hat on and have it make the decision for me," I said sullenly and started eating my lunch.

I looked out of the corner of my eye, and I saw Ron eating and laughing with Harry a few seats to my right. Harry looked up and saw me. He gave me a small smile and then turned back to Ron. I then scanned the Slytherin table, searching for Draco. I spotted him talking to Blaise. He looked up, as if he noticed my eyes on him. He gave me a look which was half hopefulness and half resentment. I sighed. I knew Draco had every right to be mad at me, after all, I confessed to liking someone else while going out with him.

Today is now the day of the ball. I'm still not entirely sure that I have the right person in mind. I just hope that when it's time to tell the two boys my answer, my heart will be truthful to me. I also hope that the other guy will understand. I want to continue being friends with both of them.

Hermione looked up after finishing. Lavender smiled at her, and held out hand, to help Hermione off the bed. Hermione took it and pulled herself up. She straightened out her dress and headed for the door that lead to the common room. She sighed before pulling the door open.


	3. The Choice

AN: I still don't own anything… This is the last chapter! Whoo! LOL.

Hermione slowly opened the door. Since she didn't want to go to the ball by herself, and she didn't want to choose between Harry and Draco, she was going with Ron.

She watched Ron's facial expression as she walked down the staircase. His mouth dropped open. Hermione giggled and walked over to him.

Hermione was wearing a pinkish periwinkle colored dress. It flared out at the bottom and it shimmered in the light. Lavender had done Hermione's hair. It was half up and half down. It was also in loose curls, and looked lovely. She had on white gloves that went to her elbows; the dress had no real sleeves.

Ron gasped and exclaimed loudly, "Wow!"

Hermione blushed and took his offered hand as they walked out of the common room.

Draco and Harry had gone to the ball stag, since they both wanted to take Hermione but couldn't. Ron had felt uneasy about taking Hermione, but Harry promised him that he was okay with it, since he knew they were just going as friends.

Harry and Draco saw Ron and Hermione enter the Great Hall at the same time, since they were both waiting for them to come. Draco dashed over to the two of them, completely ignoring Ron, and looking Hermione straight in the face. Hermione gulped. Harry casually sauntered over to them, not wanting Hermione to know how desperate he was.

Ron just dug his foot into the floor and looked at Harry, a peculiar expression etched into his face. Harry's stomach did a flip flop when he looked at Ron's face, not knowing what it meant.

_I still can't believe that I actually agreed to take Hermione, Harry must hate me! It's like I'm almost stealing his girlfriend, even though she is actually Draco's… But Harry and Hermione belong together; I can't believe Hermione ever went out with Malfoy! But oh well, there is nothing I can do about it…_Ron thought to himself, watching Hermione look from Draco to Harry.

Hermione threw her hands up in frustration and walked toward the long buffet table, exclaiming she needed a drink. Ron, noticing her walk rather quickly toward the table, followed her.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked cautiously.

"No!" Hermione cried out in a whisper.

Ron patted her arm in an understanding fashion. "I know," he said softly.

Hermione let a tear roll down her cheek. It rolled off her chin and on to her white glove. She sighed and wiped her semi-wet cheek.

Ron gave her a small smile. "Do you know who you're going to choose? Because if you do, I think you should tell them. That way they don't have to go through all the torture of not knowing, you know?" Ron said.

Hermione nodding slightly, but then replied, "I know that. But I just don't if the guy I have in my head as the right guy is _actually the __right guy."_

Ron poured a glass of punch and handed it to her. Hermione accepted it with a smile and downed it in one gulp, as if it were a shot glass. Ron chuckled a little and poured himself a glass.

Hermione heard someone in the crowd gasp, and they both turned in the direction that the gasp came from. Ron sighed. Hermione closed her eyes. Draco and Harry were glaring at each other, wands out. "You did that on purpose!" Harry yelled out angrily.

"I did not!" Draco said, not sounding very convincing.

Ron plastered a determined expression on his face and marched over to Harry and Draco. Draco spun around, so that he was facing Ron.

"Stay out of this, Weasel boy. Do you know how hard it was for me to pretend not to hate you? I know that I've changed, and I've become friends with people that I wouldn't have in the past, but I just cannot stand you. I never could, and I highly doubt that I ever will!" Draco spat out. Then he whispered a spell, and before Ron knew what happened, he was lying flat on his back; his wand had flown about fifteen feet to his right. Hermione gasped. Harry then said a curse and Draco's arms and legs flew to his sides and he fell on his face. Harry went over to Ron and helped him up.

"Accio wand," Harry said. Ron's wand flew toward Harry, and Ron grabbed it.

Ron started swearing at Draco, who couldn't do anything since he was in the full body bind. However, a few seconds later, he was released from the spell; no doubt a Slytherin reversed the curse for him.

Harry and Ron both scowled.

"Potter, if you think you deserve Hermione, fight for her like a man, _without_ your little sidekick!" Draco said as he stood up, anger boiling inside him.

Harry looked at Ron and motioned for him to go back to Hermione.

"First off, I don't think I deserve Hermione. No one does. Especially not _you_," Harry said, holding up his wand again, "However, I _will_ fight for her."

Hermione was so shocked that she actually fainted. Ron caught her right before she hit the ground. Harry and Draco sprinted over to her. Ginny was calling Hermione's name, trying to get her to wake up.

After about two minutes, she woke up, her eyelashes fluttering. She saw Draco and Harry hovering over her; very worried.

She sat upright (Ron had gently placed her on the ground before). Then she began screaming at them, "Can't you two get along for five minutes without threatening to curse and hex each other!? Merlin's beard! I am so sick of you two and your petty arguing! Can you ever act like civilized wizards when in the presence of each other?!" she huffed loudly.

Harry was taken aback, he knew she was seriously mad, because she only used the phrase "Merlin's beard!" when she was extremely upset. Draco's eyes narrowed and he took a step away from Hermione.

"It was Harry's fault! He started it!" Draco exclaimed.

"Stop acting like a two year old, Draco," Hermione said a little softer, although still pretty sternly.

Harry smiled to himself, until Hermione glared at him.

Hermione stood up, dusted her dress off, and grabbed Ron's hand. She led him to the dance floor, leaving Draco and Harry looking speechless, watching her.

Ron just shrugged helplessly in Harry's direction as Hermione continued steering him toward the floor for dancing.

Harry and Draco glared at each other until the end of the song.

Hermione then walked toward Ginny and led her outside.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ginny asked, trying to appear casual but failing miserably.

"I just don't know what to do!" Hermione cried out in frustration, wringing her hands.

Ginny patted her back and replied, "Just listen to your heart, Hermione. It'll tell you what to do. Trust it."

"I'm just so confused. I mean, I should be mad at Draco for cursing Ron. But that would mean that I would have to be mad at Harry for cursing Draco, even though it was for Ron," Hermione said.

Ginny smiled sympathetically and responded, "I think you know your answer, and I think you know you know your answer. I also think that you're afraid. Afraid of the outcome of telling them your answer. But don't be, Hermione, don't be. Just tell them. The sooner, the better, for all three of you."

Now it was Hermione's turn to smile. "You're right," she said simply. Gathering all her courage, she marched back inside and sought out Harry and Draco.

"Guys, I have my answer," she said confidently.

Draco and Harry looked at Hermione, and then at each other. It was the moment they had been waiting for. They would finally know with whom Hermione's heart lay.

Hermione took a deep breath. She let it out shakily. _Ginny was right. I do__ know who it is. Oh I hope he doesn't get too mad at me! I hope we can still remain friends… she thought to herself before speaking. She opened her mouth, but before she could reveal her choice, an ear splitting scream was heard from across the Great Hall!_

Harry ran over to where the scream originated. There were Crabbe and Goyle, holding on to a very frightened 4th year girl.

"Please! Let me go! I didn't do anything!" she sobbed.

Goyle just laughed that horrific laugh he has, and Crabbe sneered. Then Goyle asked, "What are you doing, Potter?"

"Put her down, Goyle," Harry said, not at all scared of the two large men.

Crabbe twisted the girl's arm in response. She screamed in pain again. Harry winced.

Hermione and Draco had made their way toward the commotion by then.

"Let her go. Now!" Harry said audaciously, reaching for his wand.

Goyle pulled out his own wand, and pointed it at the girl.

"If you touch that wand, I'm going to curse her!" he threatened.

Hermione looked around, wondering where all the teachers were.

"If you're looking for someone to help, you filthy Mudblood, don't bother. We got all the teachers outside, and Goyle placed a locking spell on it that no one can undo," Crabbe said, scornfully.

Harry looked at the door, and then at Crabbe. Draco and Harry said at the same time, "Don't call her a Mudblood!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"I'm giving you until the count of three to let her go," Harry said unwaveringly, holding up three fingers.

Neither Goyle nor Crabbe moved an inch.

"One," Harry said, put one finger down.

"Two," he continued, putting another finger down.

"Three," he said, grabbing his wand very swiftly and muttering a curse. It hit Goyle in the face; he flew backward and was at once held down by rope. Now it was just Crabbe, Harry, and the 14 year old girl. She was crying and trying to struggle free from Crabbe's grasp.

Harry said a hex and Crabbe's limbs sprang toward his body and he keeled over, landing on his face. The girl, finally being freed, ran to her best friend and they hugged.

Ron slapped Harry on his shoulder, exclaiming, "That was bloody brilliant. Who else would stand up to Crabbe and Goyle? I mean, they weigh as much as one of those rumo wrestlers each!"

"You mean, sumo wrestler, right, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"That's what I said," Ron replied.

Harry smiled and laughed. He then went over to the girl and asked her if she was alright.

She nodded her head fervently, and smiled. Her best friend thanked Harry for saving her. Harry just smiled and said it was nothing. Hermione and Ron walked over to the Great Hall doors and tried to open them.

"Stand back," Neville said, walking up behind Hermione and Ron.

Ron shrugged and they moved, making room for Neville.

He backed up a few feet, and then ran right into the door, holding his shoulder out first.

A huge Bang! was heard throughout the Great Hall, and the door went swinging open. Neville landed on his read, a giant smile plastered on his face. Hermione went over to him and gave him a hug, and then helped him stand up. Dumbledore came rushing into the room.

After everything was sorted out, and detentions to last the rest of the school year were handed out to Crabbe and Goyle, Harry, Draco, and Hermione sat down at a table.

Hermione took a shaky breath, and held it for a little while before exhaling. Draco and Harry looked at her curiously, waiting for the words that would change both their lives; one for the better, and one for the worse.

"I choose…" Hermione said.

Draco and Harry leaned in toward Hermione, anticipating her answer.

"Harry."

Draco punched the table, hard. Harry just stared at Hermione, unable to comprehend what she just said.

"Are, are y… are you serious?" Harry asked in just above a whisper.

"Yes," Hermione said confidently.

Then Hermione leaned over the table and kissed Harry.

Neither of them had experienced a kiss like that before.

And that, my friends, is the end. How was it? Please R/R! Thanks! :)

I couldn't really think of a very good ending… *shrugs*


End file.
